I Hate You
by Strawberrychan
Summary: Vegetasei is in a civil war, led by two different families. Vegeta and Bulma's families loathe each other. Even when Frieza destroys their planet and takes them both, their hatred will grow and infest itself into their new, terrible lives. Or... will it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Dragonball Z! (though, I wish it sometimes, hah)

AN: Man. I have not written in a long time. I'm not sure where this came from, but I'm excited about it. Enjoy...

Alternate Universe- Bulma/Veg

Summary: Vegeta is at war with itself. The planet is split and led by two different, feuding families- the Vegeta's and the Brief's. Frieza intervenes and destroys the planet itself, taking Bulma and Vegeta with him. The two hate each other with a passion and will continue loathing one another for years- constantly testing, beating, taunting, and competing with the other. But the future will unfold new events, and their mutual hate will fluctuate with their experiences and transform into something else.

* * *

_I can't believe I'm stuck in this filthy closet_, Bulma grumbled to herself.

It's not like she had a choice, though. She had to eavesdrop on her father's meeting with King Vegeta. It would be one of the most important conferences in Vegetasei history, regarding the planet's rather shaky future. And besides, her brother had been allowed to attend! Sure, he _was _five years older than her, but age was irrelevant. Especially since her scientific genius rivaled her own father's already, and she was barely eight years old!

She heard shuffling in the room beside her and fidgeted excitedly. She'd been sitting in a very uncomfortable position for a very long time, waiting for the other royal family to arrive. Finally! Bulma pressed her ear against the door.

"I'm surprised you came," she heard her father drawl coldly.

Even though there was a long table in the center of the large room, she couldn't imagine the two royal families sitting calmly at it. They had to be standing, she decided. It was hard to even picture the two families together, given their history.

"You think I'm a coward?" King Vegeta sneered.

She felt a total of six energies in the room beside her. She assumed them to be her father, brother, and mother, along with the Vegeta family- Queen and King Vegeta, and their despicable son Vegeta the third. If it hadn't been for her energy shield, she would have been easily discovered. She'd actually invented the energy shield herself, and there was nothing like it on Vegetasei. It was actually a small device, strapped around her wrist like a watch.

"Coward- no, not the word I was thinking of. Foolish would be more befitting," her father chuckled.

"We did not come to your grungy palace to argue," King Vegeta's wife, Queen Victoria said, coldly.

"You're right," her father said, becoming serious. "I want to talk about Vegetasei's future."

"So you've finally come to terms and decided to surrender?" King Vegeta said.

The split between the two sides of Vegetasei was simple. King Vegeta's side wanted war and destruction. It had been the Saiyan way for centuries. But twenty years ago her father had succeeded in gathering up half of the planet in rebellion on this view. He had succeeded in building an entire new half of Vegetasei, and the people had claimed him king. The new Saiyans wanted scientific advances and less involvement in other worlds. Her father was leading a revolution on change. It had resulted in a civil war that had been going on for two decades.

"I want to talk about Frieza," her father said.

"Frieza?" King Vegeta repeated, almost confused. "What about him?"

"You don't know, Vegeta? He wants to destroy Vegetasei! Vegetasei's war is not with each other anymore! It is with him-"

"Don't make me laugh, Briefs! Frieza is a good ally to our planet."

"You are a fool, Vegeta!" her father thundered, and she heard his energy cackle. "He is going to destroy us! He knows our planet is weakening because of our feuding, and he will strike!"

_Uh-oh._ All of the energies in the room spiked up. Bulma had been afraid of this. She'd been afraid that King Vegeta would want to settle their war right at the meeting. Outside of her family's castle walls, King Vegeta had brought an entire army, just in case his life was endangered. Her father, however, had also brought an army of his own to battle Vegeta's. They had agreed to meet alone in the castle, which Bulma now knew to be a very big mistake.

This meeting was certainly not a meeting, not from King Vegeta's standpoint. It was an opportunity to end the war once and for all. Her father had intended it to be civil and important. He had truly thought King Vegeta would know about Frieza's plot to eradicate their planet. Her father, she realized, was too noble.

"You brought me here for an irrelevant topic! How like you, Briefs! Everything you live for is unimportant and trivial. All of your Saiyans are ill-minded and weak."

That was it. All of the energies broke and chaos erupted. Bulma kicked open the closet door, knowing that if she stayed, a blast could go through the door and knock her out. Besides, if it was a fight between the families, then she should help her own family. To her surprise, for a brief instant, all of the royal parties stopped and glanced surprisingly at her when the door flew open. She caught her father's shocked and worried gaze, and then, caught in his stupified state, King Vegeta launched a fist at him, which threw him across the room.

"Bulma! Get the hell out of here!" her brother yelled while trying to dodge Prince Vegeta's fist.

Her brother slammed his body into Prince Vegeta, which sent the younger boy through the table. Her brother appeared beside her, speaking quickly to her.

"Father did not want you here for a reason," her brother revealed nervously. "You could get killed! Or worse, taken hostage and used against us."

_Oh shit_, she thought to herself. _No wonder daddy really didn't want me coming._

She couldn't dwell any further on the subject when she saw a blast head her way. She ducked, yelling wildly. Queen Victoria grinned at her, but was too distracted to realize Bulma's mother had sent her own blast, and it knocked into Victoria and flung her backwards.

Both royal families were the strongest Saiyans on the entire planet. Their strengths were almost matched, that Bulma found it hard to be able to tell who would win. King against King, Queen against Queen, and Prince against Prince. There were simply no room for two royal families on one planet. Outside of the castle walls, she could feel both armies go at each other.

"Will you stop the madness, Vegeta," Briefs roared, "and listen to me! Frieza is our enemy!"

"You are wrong," King Vegeta said wickedly. "He is _your_ enemy."

Bulma was uncertain of what to do. She didn't want to leave the room, even though her brother strictly told her she should. She drew herself up. She wasn't a coward! It was the battle of the century, and she was going to fight with her family.

Her brother was weakened, laying on the ground, with Prince Vegeta hovering atop of him. Bulma's eyes widened. Prince Vegeta was about to strike a heavy, perhaps fatal blow. With a battle cry, Bulma launched herself at Prince Vegeta and knocked him to the ground, rolling with him. They split apart, eyes blazing. To Bulma's surprise, instead of Prince Vegeta lunging at her, he cackled and relaxed.

"As if you are a real challenge, _Princess_," he sneered.

Bulma smirked. She wasn't only a genius, but she'd inherited the fighting genes of her family. But she wouldn't get to prove it yet, because King Vegeta's voice distracted all of them.

"You have made a grave mistake, Briefs. You see, I did not intend on fighting you like this to win. I have learned something from you, Briefs, through all of this. My army of Saiyans thought to use only our old ways of fighting- our energy blasts and fists. I was too stubborn. But now- now I know that technology _is_ an advantage. It's an advantage to gaining power."

King Vegeta pulled out something. "Like I said before, Frieza is _your _enemy. He backs my army, and this is why you have lost. Goodbye, old friend."

King Vegeta threw the object. It soared and clasped itself onto King Briefs. She watched as her father shrunk to the ground in bewildered pain. Her eyes widened. It was simply sucking the life right out of her father. She couldn't move her limbs even if she wanted to. NO! The thing did not kill him, though. It only sapped his energy. She'd never seen anything like it. Had he gotten it from Frieza?

Of course, King Vegeta would want to kill King Briefs himself. He strode over to her father with a smug look and sent a fatal energy blast at him. Bulma turned away, tears burning down her cheeks. Anger erupted within her. Her mother was crushed and broken- without her father, it was useless. That was why Victoria easily killed her within the next second. It was only Jacob and her left. And Jacob had already been weakened by Vegeta. Bulma appeared next to her brother, hands clasped into angry fists.

"My father was right, you know! My father may have died, but you will soon enough! Frieza will betray you," Bulma yelled.

King Vegeta cocked his head, amused and relaxed. With her father dead, she knew he was in no hurry to kill them. His goal had been accomplished.

"Tell me, child. How did you remain undetected in that closet?"

Bulma sucked in a breath, surprised at the question. She grit her teeth and glared.

"My energy shield I built," she said, almost proudly, pointing at her wrist.

"Oh? You built something that can actually hide your energy? Fascinating," King Vegeta said, interested.

"Kill the girl, father, and her brother, so we can leave," Prince Vegeta said impatiently.

"Hush, Vegeta," King Vegeta snapped angrily. "You know, I've heard of you Princess Bulma. I've heard that your genius surpasses your dead father's. I heard you created those Capsules as well."

Bulma crossed her arms and did not withdraw her glare. "Yeah, so?"

She didn't like the way King Vegeta was staring at her- it was almost greedily.

"Grab her, Vegeta, and kill the boy. Then we will go," King Vegeta said.

Prince Vegeta hesitated for a split second. "I said now!" his father yelled. His son nodded, dealt a final blow across the head of her brother's and started to grab her. Bulma screamed, balled her fists up, and pulled away.

"I'm not going anywhere with the likes of you! Kill me, so I can be with my family!"

Her energy was growing incredible, and she knew it surprised all of them. Hell, it even surprised herself, but she didn't dwell on it long.

"You killed my family," she whispered darkly, "I won't let you get away with it."

"Deal with her," King Vegeta said to his son.

"Not a problem," Prince Vegeta replied.

She launched herself at him, firing everything she could. Hatred blazed most intensely in her eyes. She actually kept up with Vegeta. He was two years older than her, which should have given him the advantage, but her hatred had fired her up. She was certainly a match against him. They drew back suddenly, out of breath.

Outside, she could feel King Vegeta's army overpowering her father's. They must have felt her father's energy disappeared. King Vegeta had won. Out of anger, she launched herself at Vegeta again and put in all of her energy. Her fists struck him, her blasts struck him, her energy was cackling and spitting everywhere. She didn't even think, she just did.

And she sent the Prince across the room with a last strike, knocking him out against the wall. She fell to her knees, out of breath and running out of power. Sure, she had successfully beat Prince Vegeta, but he had certainly got in quite a few good punches and blasts. She beat the floor, tears staining down her face. Her energy was gone. She was spent.

"You killed them," she whispered, looking angrily at King Vegeta.

Her vision was blurring. Being beyond fatigued, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma shivered. Where was she? Dim light from a torch scattered over stony floors and steel-looking holding bars. She shivered and tried to move. A chain yanked her right back, and she yelped. Two chains held her arms to her sides, bolted right into the wall. Her butt was sore, and she felt worn out and terrible. And, unfortunately, most of all, hungry.

"Awake?"

Bulma jumped and shrieked. The light hadn't reached a corner of the holding cell, where King Vegeta's ruthless face smirked at her. He stepped out completely behind the black shadows and in front of her. His arms were clasped behind his back as he paced.

"What do you want from me?" Bulma glared, raising her voice angrily. "Why haven't you killed me?"

King Vegeta ignored her question. "It's been three days since that so-called _meeting. _All of the people are on my side. Which was expected, now that I'm embracing this technology. And I suppose they are afraid of me. Though, some of them are insisting on peace with other worlds. Which is quite a comical request in itse-"

"I don't give a shit about your recent events," Bulma spat.

"Oh, I think you are. You just don't want your father's failure shoved into your pretty little face."

Bulma turned her face away angrily, refusing to look at him. King Vegeta chuckled, bent down, and kneeled so he could get eye level with her. He took her cheek firmly and forced her to look at him.

"You know perfectly well what I want." He flicked the side of her head. "That helpful little brain of yours."

"Well, you can't have it," she replied quietly.

As much as she tried to hold it back, fear kept leaking through her countenance. She held in her breath, could feel her pulse quickening. He was kneeling too close. She didn't want to feel his murdering, slimy hands on her cheek. She spat on the floor next to him. To her relief, it made him stand back up again.

"I beg to differ, Princess. In fact, Frieza has requested your presence tonight."

Was he joking? Bulma shivered and felt her stomach drop. She lifted her eyes to meet King Vegeta's, who was amused, staring at her. Her anger cut through her trepidation, and she sneered, lifting her chin up defiantly.

"Well you can tell him to shove it." Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

King Vegeta's response was only a deep, mirthless laughter.

"You truly are only a brat. Unfortunately, one with a brain." King Vegeta sighed.

He walked back up to her. He lifted his hand up, ready to strike. She shrunk down, expecting a hit. Instead, a slice was heard through the chain. A second followed. Her hands were free. Instinctively, she jumped up and stood in a fighting stance.

"Don't make me laugh, girl." Bulma pictured the way he had killed her father. "You would not stand a chance against me." She thought of his face when he had committed the dirty deed. "I am the strongest Saiyan on this entire planet." Bulma imagined her brother's and her mother's dead faces.

Bulma pumped up what energy she had and struck a barage of punches. He dodged each one. "You are greedy tyrant." She aimed a kick at his face, missed. "You kill innocent lives." She drove a punch into his gut, though it didn't faze him. "And worst of all, you murdered my father!"

King Vegeta grabbed her neck, and the air to her lungs was caught off. He lifted her off of the ground. With a winning smirk. he threw her against the wall. Blinding pain exploded into her back, and she screamed. King Vegeta's footsteps retreated out of the cell. On the ground, she groaned in pain. Barely, she heard him address the servant outside. "Clean her up. Get her ready by nightfall. Frieza demands her presence."

* * *

Bulma sat on a luxurious bed, though not quite as good as the one at her old palace. The tic-tocking of the clock on the wall knocked repeatedly into her brain like a woodpecker. She droned out the noise in her thoughts.

She'd been fed, cleaned, and groomed. She'd tried to refuse all three, or rather two, since hunger was simply not an option for a Saiyan. She'd been ordered to take a bath. When she hadn't and thrown a fit, they'd had to get two saiyans to hold her, while another bathed her They'd thrown her in a dress that was simply "too cute" for her. She felt disgusted just wearing the damn thing. It was mostly a deep, royal purple that reached her knees. A light blue brightened the dress on the sides and in the middle. The servants had also done her hair neatly and cleaned her nails. She didn't understand the purpose of it. She was sure Frieza would not notice the minor details. The door opened. A servant entered and bowed awkwardly to her. "Uh.. Princess. Would you please come with me. The King and Lord Frieza have requested your presence now."

She didn't move. Instead, she smiled grimly at him and shrugged.

"The other servants said you'd be difficult," the servant said, unconfidentally. He stepped into the room. "Bu-but you have to understand, Princess. We are all doing our jobs. We will be punished if we can't do our jobs." He started whispering the next part. "We all wanted your father to win out. Well, I did anyways. I just. I just thought you would like to know that."

Bulma turned to look at him. For a saiyan, he was small and nervous-looking, with glasses perched on the very end of his nose, which he pushed back up self-consiously every so often. She did need to hear that. She liked him, and she felt sorry for him. Which, she convinced herself, was the ONLY reason she was getting up. He led her down several hallways, until the most distinguished part of the castle- the throne room. Her heart was pounding hard into her ears, and she was finding it hard to breathe. _Frieza_. The tyrant who had killed millions more than King Vegeta. Who had destroyed countless worlds with a flick of his hand or a push of a button. The most feared figure in the entire universe. And she had to be in same room as him. The long door to the room greeted her, and she could only watch as time melted away, and the door creaked opened. The servant held it for her, whispering something encouraging in her ear as she passed him. Then, the door slammed shut. She gulped.

King Vegeta and Frieza were in the room, but so was Prince Vegeta, who stood uncomfortable at hsi father's side. A few unfamilar faces stood behind Frieza. One was a tall blue figure who stood up to King Vegeta's height. One had long, white hair and orange skin. The last, who looked the most fierce, had purple skin and two long horns sticking out of his head.

Frieza's and King Vegeta's powerful gazes made her want to melt into the floor. Instead, her stubborn and proud nature pushed through and formed an angry countenance on her face. She walked calmly before them, not bothering to bow, as was expected. She saw King Vegeta shoot her a disapproved look.

"Well," she addressed impatiently.

She had never seen anyone like Frieza. She had expected him to be taller, but he was a short, lizard-looking figure with an ice-cold gaze. The power that streamed from him circled around the room, dominating all of them. Instead of being insulted, Frieza cackled with amusement. His lips lifted up in mirth.

"You didn't tell me she was quite the spirited one, Vegeta!" Frieza said. "And I never expected her to be so young. Why, she's only a couple years younger than your brat. And he's what- like 10 years old?"

She caught Prince Vegeta's gaze, and he stared angrily back at her. Their fight flashed in her mind, and she shot him a smug look. He mouthed something vulgar, and she turned away. Their small moment seemed unnoticed by the other two.

"I don't doubt she has a brilliant mind. She looks sharp just by looking at her. She will be a great asset to me." Bulma thought she saw a strange look in Frieza's eyes, something deceiving.

King Vegeta seemed taken aback. "What do you mean, Frieza? She is to help my planet, I mean, she is a Saiyan."

"Your planet will soon be no more," Frieza revealed, grinning.

"What do you mean, _no more_, Frieza?" King Vegeta said sharply.

"Why do you think King Briefs called that meeting? It wasn't a little rumor. I a, going to destroy your pitiful little planet and rid the universe of your monkies."

"Frieza! You are joking, right?" King Vegeta exclaimed, obviously distressed. "You-you can't. FRIEZA!"

"I will do anything I damn well please," Frieza smirked.

A red light formed in the tip of Frieza's fingers and shot through King Vegeta's chest. Prince Vegeta, amazingly, took no notice of his father's death. Instead, he had backed away from all from them, and seemed unsure on how to escape.

"You needn't run, little Vegeta. You can't escape death on a planet about to be destroyed. No, of course not. That is why I'm having you come with me as well. Grab the two little royal brats, boys."

The three figures that had stood behind Frieza started towards them. Bulma backed away, turned, and took off. Instead of being able to reach the door, the purple one had appeared right in front of her, and she slammed into him, crashing onto the floor.

"There is no where to escape, kid," the purple figure said.

Bulma could feel the tears burn in her eyes. She brushed them away impatiently, gritting her teeth. "I would rather die with my planet! With my people!"

Vegeta, on the other hand, hadn't said a single word or put up a single hand. He simply walked beside the other two strange-looking henchman of Frieza's.

"You're a coward, Vegeta," Bulma yelled.

Vegeta turned to look at her, and shook his head. "You just don't understand, girl. Nor will I explain my actions to you. I can only advise you to do the same as I am."

"Absolutely not!" Bulma yelled, powering up.

"Quite the noble one, just like her father," Frieza laughed. "Getting rid of this habit will certainly be entertaining."


End file.
